


Peanut Butter Jelly Time

by Goose_Goddess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goose_Goddess/pseuds/Goose_Goddess
Summary: Sterek 2018 Glompfest entry:Prompt 16 for idoobegFamily dinner at the Stilinski house, featuring Grampa Sheriff, Stiles, Derek and child(ren)Hope you like it--it turned out extremely fluffy.





	Peanut Butter Jelly Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idoobeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoobeg/gifts).



Stiles pulled the door closed behind him and grinned to see Derek sound asleep on the couch with the laptop on his lap. He hung up his coat and slipped off his shoes before walking over and pulling the laptop out of Derek’s hands and placing it safely on the table.

“Hey, there sourwolf. I take it last night was rough.” He said quietly, stroking Derek’s cheek.

Derek opened his eyes with a small groan. “Yeah, More nightmares. It is getting better. It’s getting easier to calm him down and get him back to sleep, but still makes for a lot of waking up.” He patted Stiles’ hand.

Sterek smiled. “Well, Russ is back on, so I’m not on double shifts anymore. In fact, dad gave me the next two days off to recover, so I can take nightmare watch tonight, and you can sleep.”

“You’ve been just as short on sleep as I have.” Derek protested.

“No, because I’m not getting woken up every hour.” Stiles grinned. “And where are the munchkins anyhow?”

Derek looked around dazedly. “They were having a tea party while I was trying to finish up this paper. I must have fallen asleep.”

Stiles patted his shoulder. “I’ll go find them.”

Derek tilted his head, listening. “They’re in the kitchen it sounds like.” Then he frowned. “But they’re awfully quiet.”

“That is not good,” Stiles said and walked quickly into the kitchen. And froze in shock. Two kids and a large German Shepherd stared back looking very guilty. Evie, the older of the two at four, stepped in front of her younger brother. Kyle, two years old, grabbed the edge of Evie’s shirt and looked up at her nervously.

Both kids, the dog, and a large amount of the kitchen, where covered in what looked like peanut butter. And yep, there was a nearly empty jar rolled into the corner.

Stiles bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. He could. Not. Laugh. He had to be stern. He clenched his fists fighting hard against the laughter trying to force its way out.

“What is going on here.” He asked sternly.

The kids looked at the floor. Even Gandalf, the dog, hung his head.

“Evie?” He demanded, trying hard to be stern.

“We had a peanut butter fight.” She replied in a very soft voice.

“I see that,” Stiles said. He knew he was about three seconds from losing it. “I am so angry right now I can’t even talk. I am going to go and calm down and then we will talk about this.” He strode out of the kitchen quickly and hurried into the living room. Where he promptly collapsed on the floor, both hands clapped over his mouth to stifle the giggles.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline.

Stiles just shook his head and curled into a ball, trying to keep the kids from hearing him laugh. “They had a…” he gasped. “They had a peanut butter fight.”

“A what?” Derek asked, standing up, and looking like he was halfway convinced Stiles had completely lost it this time.

“A peanut butter fight. Kyle’s face and hair are full of it, and Gandalf has handprints all over him. It was hysterical. And I couldn’t let them see me laugh.”

Derek sighed, and headed into the kitchen. Stiles climbed to his feet and followed Derek.

The kids were right where he left them, watching the two adults approach nervously. Gandalf was whimpering and trying to lick the peanut butter off of the kids, looking between the kids and the adults.

“Evie,” Derek said sternly. “Why are all of you covered in peanut butter?”

The girl shrugged her shoulders. “Kyle was hungry.”

Stiles snorted. “When you’re hungry, you make a sandwich or even eat it out of a jar with a spoon. You don’t apply it topically.”

“What’s topically?” Evie asked looking at him curiously.

“It means to put it on your skin,” Derek said. “So Kyle was hungry. How did that end up with handprints on Gandalf?”

Kyle held up one hand, still copiously coated in a layer of the peanut butter. “We paint” he announced.

“We paint with finger paints, not with food. And we only paint at the table, or on the deck. And we certainly don’t paint Gandalf,” Derek said, sighing. “You made a huge mess, and you wasted food. And poor Gandalf is going to need a bath.”

Kyle frowned. “Sowwy.” He said.

“Yeah. Now, how about we get everything cleaned up and get ready for dinner? Grandpa is coming over tonight.” Stiles looked at Derek. “You want to wash kids or clean up in here?”

Derek looked at the kids. “You take these two in and give them a bath. I’ll wash the dog then get started on the kitchen.” He looked around the room. “I didn’t realize just how much peanut butter was in a container.”

Stiles shook his head looking at the kids. “It sure goes a long way when you spread it out.”

Stiles stood up, hoisting Kyle onto his hip and held his hand out to Evie. “Okay snuggle butts let’s go take a bath. Or two.” He made it to the door, then turned back. “Throw me the dish soap.” He called to Derek.

“What for?” Derek asked, puzzled.

“Best way to get peanut butter out of hair is dish soap. Cuts through the oil. Maybe you should just put some in a cup for me. You’re going to need it for Gandalf too.”

Derek poured a small amount of dish soap into a plastic cup and handed it to Evie. “And how do you know what removes peanut butter from hair?” He asked. “Personal experience?”

“What? What are you suggesting? No! Research! I found it on the internet!” Stiles yelped.

“Mmmhmmm,” Derek replied. “Of course you did.”

Stiles raised his nose. “Well. We are going to go take advantage of my great research skills and get these two cleaned up.” He led the kids out of the kitchen pretending not to hear Derek’s laughter.

*******

Two hours later, and things were back to normal. It had, in fact, required wiping the kids (and dog) down first with paper towels, then one bath with dish soap and a second bath with their usual shampoo. They still smelled faintly of peanuts, but at least they were no longer greasy.

Stiles had given up on the clothes; Kyle had nearly outgrown the pants anyhow, and Evie had at least been wearing old sweatpants. He tossed the coated clothes into the trash with a sigh.

Gandalf, fortunately, liked water and playing in the hose. He didn’t enjoy the wipe down, but was well-behaved enough to sit still through the process.

Then the kitchen was completely wiped down, washed with dish soap, and wiped down again with water. By the end of the process, Stiles was very glad the kids couldn’t reach higher than the edge of the counter. They only had to clean a few cupboard doors and the refrigerator.

When they finished, Derek was yawning, and Stiles was debating ordering pizza for dinner. But his dad was coming over for their family dinner, and he wanted to do something a little healthier. He sent Derek to take a nap and arranged the kids on their stools around the central island. “All right. Grandpa is here for dinner. What should we make?” Stiles asked.

“Basa” the kids yelled in unison.

Stiles laughed. “I should have known.” He glanced at the clock. “Okay, we have time to make kielbasa, but not enough time to make pierogi. Is that okay or do you want something else?”

“Basa,” Kyle repeated.

Evie nodded firmly. “Grandpa loves it too.”

“Okay. Kielbasa it is. What should we make with it?”

“Smashed tatoes?” Evie asked.

“What do you think Kyle, do we want mashed potatoes too?”

“Yes!”

“Alright. Let’s get started.” Stiles clapped his hands together. “So. First, we need to get some chicken.”

The kids laughed. “No Daddy. We need basa.” Evie corrected.

“Okay. So. Over to the cupboard to get the kielbasa out.” Stiles opened the cabinet over the stove.

“No Daddy. The basa is in the freezer.” Evie laughed.

“The freezer? Are you sure? I thought we kept the kielbasa with the spices.” Stiles asked.

“No! It’s in the freezer!”

“Okay. I’ll be right back. I need to run out to the big freezer and get the kielbasa. You two wait here.” Stiles opened the door to the garage and grabbed a package of kielbasa from the freezer and headed back in.

“Okay! I got the shrimp.” He said holding up the package.

“Daddy. That’s basa.” Evie said. “Now stop being silly and cook.”

“Alright kiddo.” Stiles grinned. “So we’ll get the kielbasa on to boil, start the potatoes, and make a salad.”

“Hey. What’s going on in here?” Stiles looked up to see his dad walking in. The kids were off their stools in seconds and hugging the Sheriff’s legs.

Stiles smiled. “Hey, dad. We’re making dinner. Want to help out?”

“I’m not too good at cooking.” John looked down at the pair hanging onto his pants legs. “You think you two could help me out?”

The kids immediately promised to help him out and to show him how to cook.

Stiles put the kids and his dad in charge of the salad. Evie took charge immediately. She directed the sheriff to get all the ingredients. Then she had Kyle rip the lettuce, while Grandpa cut the tomatoes and carrots. Then Evie measured the ingredients into a container to make the dressing, and Kyle shook it up.

John and the kids set the table, with John keeping the children laughing by putting the wrong utensils out and having to be corrected by the kids. By the time they finished, the potatoes were mashed, and the kielbasa was ready to serve.

“Okay kids, I’m going to bring everything out to the table. You guys go make sure that Papa is up and gets his hands washed and then we’ll eat. Okay?” Stiles announced.

The kids immediately raced off to wake Derek up.

“Everything okay?” John asked when the kids were out of the room.

Stiles laughed. “Yeah. I came home to find Derek asleep on his computer and the kids and dog coated in peanut butter. For some reason, they decided it would be fun to have a peanut butter fight. You should have seen them! They were completely painted with peanut butter. And Gandalf had handprints all over him.” He shook his head. “I could barely keep from laughing. I managed to tell them I was so mad I couldn’t talk, and I left the room to laugh where they couldn’t see me. I’m not sure they bought it.”

John grinned. “I don’t suppose you took pictures.”

Stiles nodded. “Of course I did.”

“Can’t wait to see them.” John grinned and squeezed his shoulder.

Squeals and laughter announced the arrival of Derek and the kids.

“Well, you guys certainly took long enough,” Stiles said watching the kids scramble into their seats and fighting over who got to sit next to grandpa. “And you can both sit by Grandpa.”

“Papa didn’t wash right,” Kyle announced gravely.

“He tried to skip the soap,” Evie announced. “We made him do it right.”

“Good job,” Stiles said taking his seat. He started slicing the kielbasa for the kids.

“No Daddy!” Evie protested. “Want Grandpa to do it.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at his daughter. “What’s wrong with how I cut it?”

“Grandpa makes faces.” Evie said. Kyle was nodding his head vehemently on John’s other side.

“Okay….” Stiles said and looked at his dad who grinned and shrugged.

“What can I say, son, I’m just better at serving kielbasa.”

Stiles sighed and passed the serving plate over to his dad. “Okay Grandpa, you get to make the kids plates.”

John proceeded to slice the sausage and arrange them flat on each plate, before opening the bottle of ketchup and using it to make a smiley face on each slice. “There you go.” He passed a plate to each child.

“Thank you, Grandpa,” Evie said. “Kyle, say thank you.”

“Thank you.” Kyle parroted promptly.

Derek patted Stiles on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. Even if Grandpa serves the kielbasa better, and Evie’s on top of the manners, we still need you.”

“Course we do,” Evie said. “Daddy tells the best bedtime stories. And Papa gives the best hugs.”

“Me too?” Kyle asked, looking at Evie anxiously.

She frowned at him thoughtfully. “You are a good cook.” She announced.

Kyle nodded. “You good cook too.”

“So I hear you had a peanut butter fight,” John said, serving himself and both children mashed potatoes.

Evie nodded. “It was messy.”

Kyle tilted his head and looked at the mashed potatoes. “Was squishy.”

“But we don’t paint with food,” Stiles announced, seeing where Kyle was looking.

John grinned and passed the potatoes across the table. “Did you ever hear about the time Daddy and uncle Scott got into a food fight?”

“Dad!” Stiles yelped. “No! Don’t tell them that!”

John smiled and served out the salad. “Why not? Kyle and Evie, do you want to hear the story?”

The children nodded firmly.

“What about you Derek?” John asked.

Derek grinned. “I knew there was a reason he knew the best way to wash peanut butter out of hair.”

John nodded. “Yep. They were in the backyard, at least, so the mess wasn’t too bad. They decided to have a food fight with their picnic. Peanut butter in their hair, jelly on their clothes, and for some reason Scott had chocolate in his ear. That’s how we found out, in fact, Scott thought he’d gone deaf, and the two of them came running in crying that he broke his ear."

The kids were laughing at the image of uncle Scott with chocolate in his ears. Derek was grinning at Stiles. “Research hunh?”

John grinned at Stiles too. “Well, I guess he can call it research. We tried everything. Think it ended up taking nearly five baths before he stopped smelling like a PB&J sandwich.”

“And my favorite shirt was ruined.” Stiles groaned. “Apparently grape jelly and peanut butter stain.”

John nodded. “Yep. They do.”

“Okay. So time for twenty questions. Whose turn is it to start?” Stiles asked quickly, wanting to change the subject.

They had started playing twenty questions at dinner when they adopted Evie, as a way to make the little girl feel more comfortable with them. They had kept it up when they brought Kyle home, though it was only recently that the little boy had felt brave enough to play too. Evie usually picked animals, while Kyle picked objects completely at random.

Derek frowned. “Well, Kyle won last time, so he gets to pick who goes first.” The night before Kyle managed to stump the entire family; no one guessed a thimble before they ran out of questions. Stiles wasn’t even sure where the boy had seen a thimble.

“Kyle, who goes first?” Stiles asked.

Kyle looked around the table nervously. “Grandpa cause he's a bisitor.” He announced.

The rest of the meal was filled with wild guesses and laughter. Kyle stumped everyone again by picking a staple. When they got done playing, Evie announced that Kyle was the bestest 20 questions player and the rest of the family agreed.

Stiles and Derek cleaned up after dinner, while John and the kids watched a movie. Then John headed home, and they put the kids to bed.

“Want to watch a movie?” Derek asked, collapsing on the couch.

Stiles yawned. “No, I think we might as well call it a night.” He sat next to Derek and leaned against his shoulder. “I’m on nightmare watch, and you’re sleep deprived.”

Derek grunted. “Can’t say I’m disappointed. I am exhausted.”

Stiles cuddled closer. “Okay. We’ll go up and get ready for bed in a minute. I’m just going to sit here for a bit next to you.”

Two minutes later, they were both asleep.


End file.
